The online storage and management of digital images has become an enterprise with many companies offering services that allow a user to upload and share digital images with other users. The services these companies offer are similar in nature. Typically these services allow a user to upload a set of pictures and organized them into sets that may each be labeled as albums.
The online services often have specialized local clients that must be installed before images can be uploaded to the servers. The local client manages the upload and may provide some limited image manipulation functionality such as image rotation or cropping. The online services typically provide a limited amount of storage for the images that are uploaded and limit the duration for which the images may be stored.
The organization of the uploaded images is limited to placing them in albums that may have titles and dates associated with them, but do not have any internal order except for a sequence of images assigned to the album.